Gone Fishing
by The Big Pen
Summary: Vegeta and Trunks go fishing. Wonder what happens? Read. Humor fic. Have fun. R


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z characters or anything related to Dragonball Z. Wait… Uh…Nevermind, I have stickers, posters, pictures, desktops, screensavers and.. DAMMIT!!! You get my friggin point!!!   
  
Gone Fishing by: Oliver- of THE BIG PEN   
Featuring Trunks and Vegeta, Father and Son =)   
  
This is my first fanfic so please don't criticize me too harshly, yet. But Please Review!!!   
  
It was another hot day in the summer. The Briefs family was indoors, being bored, tired and lazy. 

Bulma then thought aloud, "Why don't you spend some father-and-son time with Trunks??"This was directed at Vegeta. 

Vegeta just lazily continued leaning against a wall. "Feh, what are we supposed to do? Have those stupid 'See how much food you can hold in your mouth competitions' that Kakkarot plays with his son??"

Trunks, while at his tender young age, then piped up, "Dad, why don't we go fishing? Goten and Gohan and their Daddy did last week! Goten told me how fun it was! Pretty please???"

Vegeta snorted in reply, "Fishing? What the hell is that!? Is it acting retardedly like a fish" (as I can imagine Kakkarot doing)

Trunks returned his answer quickly, as if he was predicting this question, "Goten told me that it's when you sit in a wooden bowl called a boat on top of water and you hold a stick with a string attached to it, called a fishing rod, and catch fish."

Vegeta wondered how these strange boats could hold people (or saiyans) and still float on top of water, but he decided not to ask. Vegeta loved his son very much and decided to let him have some fun for a change. He agreed to go on a trip and they started packing up. Trunks brought some supplies, a rod and a cute little hat with fishing lines on it. Oh yeah, Trunks also brought a 揌ow-to fish?guide. Vegeta just brought a boat, bait, along with his natural arrogance and ignorance. And so, they packed, and were flying off to any spot of water they could find. 

Trunks shouted "Oi!! Water ho!" And they set their boat down. 

As they sat down, a voice of a ranger shouted, "Hey you guys!! You're not allowed to fish in a public water fountain!!!"

Vegeta was about to blow the ranger into pieces when Trunks said, "Sure," whatever a public water fountain is... "Lets go find another place Daddy."  
The father and son found a large body of water with the sign, Lake Beaverricechestnut above it. "This looks like a great place to fish!" said Trunks as they landed a second time on the water. They then sat in the boat waiting patiently, rods out. This was very hard for Vegeta and constantly reminded himself to stay patient and calm. 

Trunks then felt a tug at his rod and (with little effort) pulled in a fish. "Look daddy!!! My first fish!!!" Vegeta just snorted but inside he was proud of making his son so excited and happy with doing something so stupidly boring.   
  
One Hour Later  
  
Trunks had accumulated about 47 fish altogether and was bouncing around happily. Vegeta, on the other hand, hadn't even caught one yet. Once, Vegeta felt a tug, at about Trunk's 23rd fish and excitedly pulled extremely hard. It proved to be too hard. In fact, Vegeta pulled so hard that the fish was flung off his line and into the air, and then hitting a mountain about 8 miles away with a big SMACK, destroying a chunk of it. "Oops," Vegeta fumed with anger and was no longer proud of his son for his amazing fish-catching abilities. Actually, Vegeta was now jealous. EXTREMELY jealous. Vegeta was starting to lose his patience. Somebody better calm him down soon!   
  
Two long hours later  
  
Vegeta was steaming now? Literally! This time Trunks had caught about 173 fish, which is a LOT of fish compared to Vegeta's pile of nothing. Vegeta was mad because he let 7 fish smack into the mountain. On the last one, Vegeta was so angry that he flung it 25 miles away, completely wiping out 4 mountains in its path. It's amazing how much damage a fish can do, especially when flung by a prince of saiyans.   
Vegeta then looked over his shoulder. So that's how Trunks did it! He made faces at the fish so that they would jump up into the boat. When Vegeta attempted this, he had embarrassed himself, and the fish were swimming quickly away instead of coming up. 'Damn?' thought Vegeta. It's either the purple hair or the extreme cuteness. 

Vegeta decided to try actually fishing one last time. This time, he would follow the instructions in Trunk's how-to-fish book. This time, a fish came up to the bait and tugged at it lightly. Vegeta, being very excited, didn't want to follow the book so instead pulled the line in, little by little. When the fish was finally in his hands he was so relieved and happy, that he flew into the air in circles and spun very quickly. Just then, Vegeta threw his arms up and the final fish flew way up in the clouds, and was never seen again.   
By now, Trunks had caught 204 fish and was gazing questioningly at his dad, who was changing into a curious shade of purple. Vegeta then shouted out, "IF I DON'T CATCH A FISH, THEN THERE WON'T BE ANY FISH!!!!!!!!!!!" and he summoned a big energy ball for his Final Flash attack. The Final Flash made the scene blinding white and when it was over, Lake Beaverricechestnut was wiped off the surface of the planet. It was raining large chunks of ashes and it smelled very bad.   
Trunks was looking everywhere and said, "Dad, I never knew you were such a good fisher!!!" Vegeta was puzzled.

"How so??" he asked. 

Trunks said, "Look all around!!! It's raining fish!!!" Vegeta did look. Indeed, the large chunks of ash were actually raw fish falling from the sky! "We should go fishing more often! I want to be as good as you one day!" cried Trunks as his sparkling eyes gazed admiringly at his father. "Heh, one day, you might? If you're lucky!!!!" Vegeta always liked positive attention and always will, so at least everyone was happy. Father and son gathered a boat full of fish and headed home.   
All the fishing made Trunks and Vegeta hungry. When Bulma finished cooking all the fish, there was a hurricane of forks, chopsticks and knives flinging through the air helping themselves to big portions of fish and rice. It was ALMOST as bad as a starving Goku at a banquet. 

The father spent time with the son. The son "learned" from the father. Everything worked out (although not the way as planned) smoothly and they fished happily ever after; blowing up one lake after another.   
  
The End   
  
So how was it? Please review and I hope you liked it. I'll make up more stories in the future. Bye for now. 


End file.
